


Star Gazing

by miagirl3



Series: ColdFlash Bingo [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Coldflash Bingo 2019, Leonard Snart is Not a Criminal, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tumblr: coldflashweek, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: Barry’s friends are bugging him to find a date for the Yule Ball. Only problem is that Barry doesn’t enjoy dancing and wasn’t planing on going, but after some bugging he agrees to try and find a date. The loner slytherian seems to be the best choice





	Star Gazing

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the ColdfFlash Bingo 2019

“So Barry do you have a date for the Yule Ball yet,” Cisco asked his friend as he sat down next to his friend in the great hall for lunch.

“No. I wasn’t planning on go. Remember?”

“Barry You have to go. The school doesn’t hold dances very often. This may be your only chance,” Caitlin told him as she sat down across from the two boys.

“I’m just not big on dancing,” Barry told the two as he filled his plate up with the surrounding food.

“Well either way you don’t want to be alone. Go find yourself a date. You don’t even have to dance,” Cisco told him as he opened a book to get caught up with in potions.

“I’ll try,” Barry told him, noticing that he was being ignored for homework now.

Barry finished his food and decided to go out to the courtyard. He had a free hour after lunch anyway. He usually spent his free time without his two friends in gryffindor with his slytherin friend, Oliver Queen.

“Hey Oliver,” Barry said in greeting as he found the slytherin sitting under a tree and decided to join him.

“Hey Barry. Any plans for the Yule Ball yet,” Oliver asked him once Barry was seated.

“No. Caitlin and Cisco both told me that I should find a date, but I don’t see the point. I don’t like dancing so I don’t see the point,” Barry told him.

“Then don’t get a date.”

“I told them that I would try to find someone.”

“Don’t go.”

“I told them that I wasn’t planning on it and Caitlin beat me with facts.”

“They don’t control your every move Barry. If you don’t want to go, then don’t go. If you want a date then get a date,” Oliver told him with a glare.

“Yeah. I guess,” Barry said as he looked up.

On the pavement where the bricks and arches are was a boy in green and silver playing with his wand as he was sitting on the bricks. Barry could barely see his eyes, but he could tell that the eyes were cold and calculating.

“Who’s that,” Barry asked Oliver as he pointed towards the boy.

“That’s Leonard Snart. He’s in our year, a slytherin, so my house. A loner. He has one friend, Mick Rory. Sometimes he hangs out with other, but usually when that happens Rory dragged him along. Most of the house ignores him,” Oliver told him as he looked at Snart and watched Barry at the same time. Oliver could see something in his friend change at the mention of the boy being ignored.

“Why does your house ignore him,” Barry asked him and Oliver could see the curiosity sparkle in the gryffindors eyes.

“Well it says that one of his parents is a muggle and the other is a squib, so to slytherin he’s a muggle born. It doesn’t help his case when he does his best to avoid people as well. Another thing is that people say he’s a dark wizard and he follows Voldemort. No one really believes that theory. The last reason is that he uses dark magic, of course nothing has been proven. These are all just rumors,” Oliver told him and that sparkle in Barry’s eyes grew.

“Oh no. You are not going to talk to him. Barry I’m serious Snart is bad news,” Oliver tried to encourage his friend as they both stood up off the tree.

“You said that they were all rumors.”

“I didn’t think you were also going to talk to him.”

“I just want to give it a shot,” Barry told him as he walked towards the boy with Oliver panicking in the background.

As Barry walked up to Snart the other boy didn’t even acknowledge his presence. It wasn’t until Barry stopped in front of him did Snart look up from playing with his wand.

“What do you want Red,” Snart asked him with his mouth in a frown and his cold calculating eyes on Barry.

“Well I found out that you were a loner and wanted to know if you wanted to go to the Yule Ball with me,” Barry told him with a smile.

“Yeah, but no thanks. I don’t need your pity,” Snart told him as he got up to try and walk away.

“Wait,” Barry practically yelled as he grabbed Len’s wrist to stop him. “I don’t feel pity for you. I just saw you sitting out here alone and asked my friend about you. He told me some stuff, but said that they were just rumors. You don’t even have to dance. All you have to do is look as hot as you do now and be my date,” Barry said with a little bit of desperation in his voice as he really wanted the slytherin to say yes.

“You heard the rumors,” as Barry shook his head yes Snart continued, his wrist no longer being held and both boys just standing there. “Then you know why no one hangs out with me.”

“Except that they’re just rumors. One date and if you don’t want to even see me anymore I will do my best to avoid your eyesight,” Barry begged him.

“Fine.” Len said after he looked at Barry for a minute and saw that the other boy was giving him puppy dog eyes.

Barry gave Snart a hug and ran off to go and join Oliver, shouting a time and place to meet, as Snart looked at him with a wide eyed look, not knowing what to do after the boy dressed in red and gold gave him a hug.

“Based on that interaction it went good,” Oliver told him with a sour eyed look.

“You don’t even know him so stop trying to judge him,” Barry said as he continued to talk to Oliver until both boys had to go to their next class.

It was the time of the Yule Ball and Len was waiting for his date. His date that he still can’t believe he gained.

It was after the time they were supposed to meet, ten minutes after, and Len thought that he was being stood up until a brown haired boy turned the corner suddenly out of breath and wheezing on his knees.

“Ya good Red,” Snart asked him as he helped the other boy up, a little surprised by his entrance. “Sorry for being late. I didn’t mean to take this long to get here,” Barry apologized through his huffs for breaths.

“It’ fine Barry. Let’s just get this night over with.”

“Follow me,” Barry told him as he motioned for Len to grab his arm.

As they walked Snart noticed that this was not the way to the ball and instead they were going in the opposite direction. “Where are we going,” Snart asked as Barry’s face held a smile.

“It’s a surprise,” Barry told him with a smile and a laugh.

It took a few more minutes, but eventually Barry got them to where he wanted them. He made Len cover his eyes and as he felt the cold air his his face he knew he was outside, and based on all the stairs he had to walk up, on the roof. Barry removed his hands of Snarts eyes as the other boy looked surprised.

“I thought we were suppose to be dancing,” Snart blurted out.

“I’m not much for dancing. Hate it actually. I thought that you would appreciate somewhere more secluded and quiet for a date then public,” Barry explained.

“I do like this a lot better. I- thank you Barry,” Len said with a surprised look on his face as he looked towards the other boy and could see him blushing.

As the two boys say down Len noticed that Barry already had a blanket set out. “I don’t do well in the cold, but I love to come out here all the time. If I have a nightmare or I can’t sleep. Can’t do homework or just need to disappear for a few hours I’ll come out here. It’s sort like my secret spot,” Barry told him as he snuggled closer to Len.

They didn’t talk much. Sometimes one of them would mention something, but conversation between them was so good that it would start and finish so quickly and they would fall in a comfortable silence just watching the stars. Before Len knows what’s happening he looks over to see Barry asleep snuggled up to his chest and just this once, in the privacy of him and Barry he allows himself to smile.

“I’m defiantly up for a second date,” Len whispered to himself as he hugged the other boy to himself, slowly falling asleep as well, making sure that Barry was protected by his arms.


End file.
